


welcome to hell (literally)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [116]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jonathan wakes up in Hell.





	welcome to hell (literally)

Jonathan opened his eyes and groaned. Everything had been pitch black, and he was lying on the ground, with a strange feeling in his neck, that quickly disappeared. Before it did, it felt like rope against his…

 

Oh right.

 

That’s what it was.

 

The last thing he could remember was jumping off the chair, and now he was lying down in this black void, no more pain. Yet, his heart didn’t beat. This must be hell.

 

“Hey, Jonathan!”

 

He recognized Sock’s voice in an instance, and a smile grew on his face, as he saw the demon. He looked exactly the same, except that he had gained a tail. He helped him up.

 

“Hey Sock, what’s up with the tail?”

 

“Well, since I finished my assigned I got it as a payment. And I talked to Mephistopheles so you can be my assistant instead of doing alphabetizing! Isn’t that awesome, we’ll work together?”

 

Jonathan smiled.

 

“Well, that sure sounds better than dying a slow and painful death that may take years. I would never have fixed being sick for so long, but now I’m here.”

 

It’s true. Sock had tried to get Jonathan to do it for months, and they had soon become friends. Sock had been prepared to quit his job, until the day when Jonathan got his diagnosis.

 

Terminal cancer.

 

He had decided that since he knew there was an afterlife, he wanted to spend it with Sock. He didn’t want to see himself rot away, and now, both teens were here, together in hell.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry you had to do it because of that.”

 

“You, the demon whose job was to get me here is sorry? That’s new. Anyway, since I’m gonna spend the rest of eternity here with you, show me around.”

 

Sock smiled, before floating upwards, and Jonathan then realized, he did too.

 

Wow, this would take a while to get used too. But atleast he and Sock were together now, forever.


End file.
